mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear
to |Attack strength = to |Spawn = Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them. |Drops = |Experience = 1-3 |Sounds = Idle Hurt |Entity ID = MoCGrizzlyBear MoCBlackBear MoCPandaBear MoCPolarBear}}Bears are tamable and ridable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Grizzly bears, black bears and pandas spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 of their own species during world generation, along with cubs. Polar bears spawn in ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes. Drops Bears drop 0-2 hide upon death. This can be increased with the Looting enchantment. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If a tamed bear was equipped with a saddle or chest, they will also be dropped, as well as any contents of its inventory. Behavior Bears wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. Black bears and grizzly bears have similar behavior to rats in the way they attack - at day, or in high light levels, grizzly bears and black bears are passive, but once they get into light levels of 7 or less, they will become hostile towards the player. Polar bears are aggressive, and will attack the player on sight. Pandas are the only passive type of bear, and will not react when hit. All types of bears (except for pandas) will stand up on their hind legs occasionally. Grizzly bears, polar bears and black bears will also attack other mobs (with the exception of big cats and other bears); most of which include animals such as cows, sheep, foxes and turkeys. Bear cubs are passive, and will not attack if provoked. Like baby mobs, cubs will follow adults. 'Taming' A bear can be tamed by giving a cub any type of Minecraft meat. Pandas, regardless if they are a cub or an adult, can be tamed by right-clicking on them with sugar canes. After a bear has been tamed, the naming screen will appear. Tamed bears can be healed with any meat, and can be renamed with a medallion, book or name tag. Tamed black bears can be made to sit with a whip, and will not move until the whip is used again. 'Breeding' Feeding tamed bears any meat together in an enclosed space will activate love mode. The offspring will grow progressively larger with time until they reach their full size. The naming screen will also appear as soon as the offspring is produced, and, once named, will be tamed to the player. The breeding pair needs to be kept away from other bears, and also need to be kept close in order to breed, therefore it is recommended to place them in a fenced area. Variations There are four types of bears; black bears, polar bears, pandas, and grizzly bears. Usage 'Riding' Tame bears can wear either vanilla or crafted saddles so they can be ridden. Once a bear is tamed and saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, jump (spacebar), and the mouse. You can dismount your bear by using the 'shift' key. A player can use any item while riding a bear, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows. A ridden bear will automatically run up any one block high slope. They are rather slow compared to big cats and manticores, but they can be combined with speed potions. A ridden bear can be made to jump. 'Storage' If a bear has been given a chest, it will acquire 18 inventory slots. The chest can be accessed by holding down shift and then right-clicking on it. Chests can be given to a bear by right-clicking on the bear with the chest in hand, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the bear, placing the bear in a pet amulet, or by using shears. Upon death, the bear will drop the attached chest and its contents. History Trivia * Grizzly bears are the second largest bear, after polar bears. Gallery Grizzly_bears.png|A cub that was produced by breeding two grizzly bears. Black bear killed cow.png|A black bear that recently killed a cow. Black bears.png|Two black bears in a forest. Tamed pandas.png|Several tamed pandas. Tamed panda.png|A tamed panda. Polar bear snow biome.png|Polar bears in an ice plains biome. Polar bear zoo.png|Polar bears in an enclosure. Riding_polar_bear.png|A player riding on a polar bear. Polar bear tame.png|A tamed polar bear equipped with a saddle. PandaFunnyEyes.png|A panda in a jungle biome. Bear attacking fox.png|A grizzly bear attacking a fox. Note the attack animation. Grizzly attacking player.png|A grizzly bear about to attack. Category:Entity Category:Tamable mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Aggressive mobs